La vengeance d'une mère
by Mikiasa
Summary: Suite de ma fic "le rêve d'une reine" mais peut être lu sans avoir lu la première partie. Athénaïs, la femme de Caius a perdu son fils dévoré par un loup garou, elle est bien décidé à se venger en tuant s'il le faut tout les loups garou et enfants-vampire de son monde même si pour cela elle doit se confronter à son ancien ami, Carlisle ...


Depuis la mort de mon fils chéri, tout a changé. Du doux vampire, aimant et compréhensible, je suis devenue une terrible tueuse sans foi-ni loi. On me donne toutes sortes de surnoms, la dame aux loups, la mère éplorée, la vengeresse aux yeux rouges, et je ne parle même pas des légendes qui s'accompagne de ces noms. Pour certains je suis une apparition qui tue les enfants pour venger le sien, pour d'autres une chasseuse de loups, ou encore une femme cruelle aimant la destruction tuant pour le plaisir. Pourtant la vérité, c'est qu'un loup garou a tué mon unique enfant avant que j'ai pu le transformer en vampire et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il a aussi blessé mon mari, Caius.

C'est dur de s'imaginer changer autant n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant quand on commence à vivre en enfer on devient le diable. Même mon physique a changé à cause de mon humeur. Mes cheveux se sont mis à foncer peu à peu pour finalement être aussi noir qu'ils étaient blonds le jour de ma naissance. Mon sourire autrefois si éclatant ne se dessine plus que pour quelques rires sadiques et cruels.

Si mon frère me voyait ! Le beau roi de Macédoine me ferait enfermer pour de telles choses, il me dirait folle. Je me laisse souvent aller dans mes comparaisons et j'en viens à penser que je ne suis finalement pas mieux que ma mère. Aussi folle, aigrie, amère et violente qu'elle. Qu'il est plaisant de se savoir comme la personne qu'on déteste le plus ! Même si je commence à comprendre ce qui la poussait à être ainsi. L'amour d'un fils pousse aux pires vices pour une mère. Parce que rien ne compte plus que cet amour.

La mort de Romane m'a fait prendre conscience que malgré tout ce que j'avais toujours pensé, il y avait bien un dieu en ce monde et qu'il punissait ceux qui en voulait trop. L'envie et l'avarice sont des péchés et dieu punit les pécheurs qu'ils soient hommes ou vampires. Alors je prie, je prie sans cesse pour que mon fils soit sauvé et qu'il repose dans un monde meilleur, je prie pour qu'on ne lui tienne pas rigueur de crimes que j'ai commis, je prie pour qu'il soit vengé pour que ce que j'ai fait ne soit pas vint, je prie pour le retrouver un jour, et je prie la vierge qui connait ma peine de ne plus avoir son unique enfant pour qu'aucune mère ne connaisse cela. Enfin … presque.

Il faut avouer que je me complais dans la traque des enfants vampires. Je ne peux plus avoir mon fils même si je n'ai pas enfreint la loi, alors ces criminelles en ont encore moins le droit. J'ai toujours été égoïste, je le sais. Transformer mon fils plus tôt aurait été un moyen de le sauver, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je suis une femme bien. Mais elles, elles l'ont fait et ça c'est interdit ! Les autres ne survivront pas si mon Romane lui n'a pas survécu ! Cette nouvelle façon de penser plait énormément à Aro. Il faut dire aussi, que je refusais d'utiliser mon pouvoir jusqu'ici et que maintenant il est plus développé que jamais. La faculté d'être insensible aux pouvoirs des autres vampires et de les retourner contre eux se révèle être un allier de taille dans ma course contre le crime. La chasse en deviendrait presque amusante, en l'on s'ennuie tant quand il n'y a plus de loups à exterminer.

Caius, lui aussi a changé. Il a définitivement perdu toute la douceur que lui avait apportée la joie d'être père, sans oublier qu'il avait été gravement blessé le soir de la mort de notre fils. Cela peut expliquer qu'il soit encore plus aigrie, cruel et plein de rage qu'avant. Mais cela ne change pas l'amour que nous nous portons, au contraire ça l'a renforcé.

Quel triste couple nous faisons ! Voués à la vengeance et la rancœur, nous n'aurons de cesse de tuer, de torturer et d'exterminer nos ennemis. Nous avons commis tous les péchés mais notre soif de justice et de vengeance est sans limite !

Cette histoire à véritablement commencée de la même façon que celle de Romane. Une nuit, dans la neige, au milieu du sang et avec l'intention de tuer un enfant vampire. Pour moi l'histoire commence ici parce que sans cet évènement, il n'y aurait surement pas eu d'histoire à raconter.

Nous étions dans la ville de Denali, là-bas, il y avait une sorte de famille composé d'une femme vampire d'expérience et de trois plus jeunes qu'elle appelait ses filles. Tout allait bien, cependant les meurtres avaient fortement augmenté dans cette région et les gens commençaient à se poser des questions. Nous avons donc dut intervenir et je dois dire que si je n'étais pas très enthousiasme à l'idée d'y aller mais quand nous y avons découvert un enfant vampire j'étais plutôt satisfaite.

J'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer à cache-cache avec l'enfant et encore plus quand je l'ai trouvé sur un cadavre. Quand nous avons trouvé la « mère », le jeu a été encore plus divertissant. Nous avons allumé un grand feu et nous nous sommes réunis autours avec toute la « famille ». La fugitive s'appelait Sacha. Deux de nos gardes la maintenait genoux au sol. Jane avait le bébé dans les bras et se tenait en face de Sacha, de l'autre côté du feu. Quant à moi, j'étais près de Jane tenant la main de Caius. Aro et Marcus n'étaient pas venus, ils savaient que nous pouvions gérer ça seul.

_ « Cette chose est à toi, femme ? » Demanda mon mari en désignant l'enfant.

_ « Oui. Ne lui fait pas de mal, il n'y ait pour rien, je suis la seule responsable. Je suis prête à payer pour ça. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que …

_ « Savais tu que c'était interdit ? » La coupais-je. Elle soupira un triste oui. « Te repends-tu pour ton crime ?

_ Je ne regrette rien, Madame.

_ Moi non plus » lui lançais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. D'un hochement de tête, je fis signe à Félix de l'achever.

Ces « filles », Tanya, Kate et Irina hurlèrent et moi je riais à gorge déployée pendant que Jane jetais le gamin au feu. Tuer les enfants des autres ne me ramènerait pas mon fils mais au moins ça m'aidait, je crois.


End file.
